Deep Dark Hollowed: a Ragican Fanfiction
by Thundergamer64
Summary: A Ragican Fanfiction based in the DkSs universe, and my first submission. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Deep Dark Hollowed**

**Ch. 1: Operation: Jolly Co**

a Ragican Fanfic

by. Thundergamer64

Rage: Are you in the game yet?

Hollow: Yeah. Just a second...

**Whilst attempting to start off a Co-op run through Dark Souls, rage noticed that he had been invaded by one "Generationhollow".**

Rage: Fuck you...

Hollow: You're the one who wanted to play together. And look! I've loaded in, and we're in the same game!

Rage: Seriously fuck you.

Hollow: No fuck you.

Rage: You're such a bitch.

Hollow: So are you.

Rage: No I'm not!

Hollow: Yes you are!

**This sort of back and forth went on for quite a while. It's sad really. And they'd have to learn to actually cooperate if they wanted to see the end.**

Rage: And that's why you're a bitch.

Hollow: You just talked about your lizard for a few minutes!

Rage: I know. I was stalling. I've got a plan for you now.

Hollow: And what would that be?

**As if it had been carefully timed by Rage (which it may or may not have been), the message "Summoning White Phantom, Fluke" appeared on the screen.**

Hollow: You bastard

Rage: I try.

**Fluke entered the call after a few seconds, opening with the Standard hello, and waving at Rage.**

Hollow: How did I not notice? There should've been a notification on Steam!

Fluke: Oh, Rage had me keep Dark Souls running for a solid week while he tried to convince you to get on.

Hollow: You asked me to play like half an hour ago.

Fluke: What?!

Rage: Let's just ignore the details. What matters is that it's 2 on 1 and we can kill hollow.

Hollow: Not on my watch! Eat Uhci BITCH!

**Hollow leaped from the platform housing the Firebombers, in a particularly epic fashion! In the air he screamed "LEEROY!" as energetic as he's ever been, and in turn of events worthy of a YouTube video, he leaped to far, and went flying off the side of the bridge opposite to him! As you probably guessed, he died, Rage and Fluke laughing their trousers off! But Hollow didn't return to his own world. He instead respawned at the undead burg bonfire. Appearing undead and feeling quite panicked.**

Hollow: What?! How?! What? Why am I?!... Fluke why aren't you glowing white?

Fluke: What do you mean?

Hollow: I mean you're not glowing white.

Fluke: Oh. OH SHIT! What the hell?

Hollow: Not a clue.

Rage: What's going on here?

Hollow: What did I just say? And I mean, JUST say?

Rage: Fuck you man.

Hollow: Maybe it's some kind of bug. Fluke, go jump off the bridge.

Fluke: OK!

**And he did just that.**

Fluke: what the fuck? I'm still in your world!

Rage: well get the fuck out of it!

Hollow: I have an idea!

Fluke: what is it?!

**Hollow then proceeded to beat the utter crap out of Fluke, who being caught by supprise, died quite swiftly.**

Fluke: Firstly, fuck you! Secondly, why am I still here? Thirdly, fuck you! Forthly, why did you do that?

Hollow: I wanted to see if it worked!

Rage: And being honest, so did I.

**As if things weren't weird enough, Rage was then invaded by one Evanz111 via Blue Eye Orb. Confused at why the hell Evanz had a Blue Eye Orb, they decided to add him to the call.**

Evanz: Rage? What did you do? Also, why are Fluke and Hollow here?

Rage: I have no idea!

Hollow: What DID you do?

Rage: Nothing...

Hollow: Did you kill someone?

Rage: NO!

Hollow: Who?

Rage: Crestfallen...

Hollow: You bastard!

Rage: He sounds like a fucking pedophile!

Hollow: Oh my god...

Rage: Shut up!

Evanz: Killing an NPC is punishable by a good 5000 soul fine, Rage. The Lordran Darkmoon Police Department is not to be fucked with.

Fluke: How the hell did you become a Darkmoon?

Evanz: I didn't. Someone gave me a Blue Eye Orb! I decided to intimidate players into restarting and not killing any of the starting NPCs. See? I'm helping!

Hollow: Do you mind if we test something?

Evanz: Uh... Sure. What?

Fluke: GET FUCKED!

**One Ganking Later...**

Evanz: What the fuck guys?!

Fluke: Nope. Still here.

Rage: Dammit Hollow!

Hollow: Fuck off. Let's see... I know! Gubi knows about this game. Maybe he can explain what's going on.

Rage: I'm on it.

**Enter Gubiak, still confused why Rage wanted him to "Get Hollow, Fluke, and Evanz out" considering he's nowhere near Rage, and therefor can't do anything to force the trio out of his home, but after some more explanation, he knew what was going on. Exactly what was going on.**

Gubi: Operation: Jolly Co.

Evanz: Excuse me?

Gubi: when FromSoftware was making the game, some Devs wanted true multiplayer. An actual co-op campaign. But they never finished it, and it still had several bugs and issues. From scrapped the idea, but one Dev hid the project, that fans call Operation: Jolly Co, in the game, labeled something obscure, that no-one would find.

Rage: Like the texture for the crest shield or something?

Gubi: Yeah. Something like that.

Fluke: That was very specific.

Rage: No it wasn't.

Hollow: Rage... what did you do?

Rage: I wanted to see what one of the shield models for our game in progress looked like with a proper texture, and the crest shield was similar to the shape of the shield that we made. So I decided to take the texture, but when I pulled it out, it downloaded something. I just ignored it.

Gubi: This is so cool!

Evanz: It kind of is!

Fluke: Isn't this what you kinda wanted? A co-op playthrough?

Rage: Yeah, you're right!

Hollow: You 4 can go ahead. I've gotta work on those lore videos or my fans will fucking kill me.

**And so Hollow decided to take his leave. Little did he know, that's not an option in Operation: Jolly Co.**

Hollow: I can't leave! It's grayed out! What the fuck?

Gubi: That's one of the main reasons this was never put in. You can't drop out. The only way to exit the mode is to be put to the title screen manually. And the only way to do that, is to beat the game. In other words, good luck. You're probably going to need it...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Deep Dark Hollowed**

**Ch. 2: The First of Many.**

a Ragican Fanfic

by. Thundergamer64

**Gubiak decided that they could handle themselves, and franky, he had less important, but more enjoyable things to do. As he left, the group of 4 took a second to decipher what their situation was.**

Rage: So you're all stuck in my game?

Hollow: Yes, and it's your fault.

Rage: How hell is it my fault?

Evanz: You started the the fucking Jubilant Partnering thing!

Fluke: And you invited us into it!

Rage: HEY! I only dragged you and Hollow into this! Evans was just being a prick and invading. He deserved it.

Evanz: I was Blue Eye invading! You killed Crestfallen!

Rage: Details. Not my problem. You're the one who was invading!

Evanz: I told you I wa-

Rage: I don't wanna hear it.

Hollow: And neither do I.

Fluke: Me neither.

Evanz: Well fuck you.

Fluke: No fuck YOU!

Hollow: Nice one... Can we focus on the positives, maybe?

Rage: You didn't want to do that earlier.

Hollow: That was before I knew I couldn't leave. So... let's just continue, I guess?

Rage: With the game?

Hollow: No, with the bickering.

Rage: Oh, good. That was fun!

Hollow: With the GAME you retard!

Fluke: I think Hollows going a bit loopy.

Hollow: WHA- oh, forget it. Well, since we're technically in a modded single player, I'll go up my Dex.

Rage: I'm gonna do a strength build.

Fluke: I wanna do a faith build!

Evanz: Guess I'm the Sorc.

Rage: You would choose the Sorc.

Evanz: It was the appropriate option! And you took the other classes. And what's wrong with sorcery?

Rage: I don't wanna hear it. You're not even an a proper sorcerer. You're a wanderer. Bandit is good for strength builds!

Evanz: YOU FORCED ME INTO THE SORCERER!

Rage: More excuses!

Hollow: If you didn't catch it before, I said to STOP the bickering!

Rage: Fine...

Fluke: Yeah. Hey Evanz, stop the bickering!

**But by that point Evanz had gone to kill the Tauros Demon, with Hollow following eagerly after. Soon followed Rage, a bit annoyed at the entire situation. Fluke just followed Rage, because... well he didn't really know why. Evanz and Hollow decided to clear a path for the crew. The 2 wanderers worked well in their escapade. Not one death, not counting the deaths of all the hollows, and the crystal lizard, who's loot they nearly killed each other over. Nearly, because they physically couldn't. Rage and Fluke stood back, and contemplated killing the Black knight. The sword would carry Rage through most of the game, and it'd be a massive advantage. Them fumbling into each other, and dieing enforced the decision to come back later.**

Hollow: Right, did anyone get the pine resin?

Rage: Nope.

Fluke: No.

Evanz: I was with you the whole time. And I'm pretty sure four people all going after the Tauros Demon is a bit one sided as it is.

Rage: you can never be to OP.

Hollow: Let's do this!

**The nostalgic sound of the four walking through the fog wall filled Hollow with excitement, Rage with determination, Evanz with Confidence, and Fluke with Joy. And all of that turned into a bit of frustration after scrambling and struggling to get all four of them on the ladder. After eliminating the archers, Hollow volunteered to agro the Tauros Demon, whilst the other three land their plunging attacks. But apon drawing the boss monster off of the bridge, he noticed something was off. It's eyes were glowing bright red, and it's standard roar sounded more violent than he had remembered. Whilst drawing the demon to the tower across the way, hollow said...**

Hollow: Does he seem different to any of you?

**But before he could finish his sentence, he was bludgeoned from behind, and skid across the bridge, near dead. Not only did he look more powerful, he was also much stronger. As well, much faster, as Hollow had learned the hard way.**

Hollow: I wouldn't mind a bit of help here!

Rage: What's wrong? Can't beat the damn Tauros Demon?

Hollow: In case you hadn't noticed he's a bit more aggressive than usual!

Fluke: I'm coming Hollow!

**Rushing from the top of the tower, to Hollows aid half way across the bridge, Fluke told him to hold on! Hollow leaped through the demons legs, just missing the Tauros Demon's downward slam, and hacked away at the back of its legs. After drawing the agro, Fluke stepped in bashing the beast with his clerical mace. The beast however, had not fully turned around, and slammed Fluke with his giant axe, sending him flying backward with half health. The demon rushed Fluke, and Fluke ran. He sprinted all the way to the tower with Rage and Evanz, whilst Hollow was taking the majority of that time to heal, and refocus himself.**

Rage: Evanz, I need a line! I don't care if it's shit like yours normally are, just give me something!

Evanz: Fuck off!

Rage: That TOO shit!

**Evanz realizing that this was there chance, plunging attacked the Tauros Demon, leaving him at around 40% health. Now 3 of them were going toe to toe with the massive demon, his roars all the more threatening. After rolling around under the demons feet, getting small hits off, and bumping into each other for what seemed like an eternity, Rage finally leaped off of the tower, yelling "THIS is how you do it!" and barely hitting the Tauros Demon by scraping the inaccurate hit-box on its back. And thus, the demon was finished.**

Fluke: That was a shit line, dude.

Rage: Well you noobs only gave me a few seconds to think of one.

Hollow: A few being like, thirty!

Rage: It's hard coming up with quips!

Evanz: We almost died for a quip?

Rage: Welcome to the party, Captain Obvious.

Fluke: I'm a big fan of your work, I must say.

Evanz: Fuck off... again.

Hollow: We all got the souls right?

Evanz: Yep.

Rage: Yes.

Fluke: Uh-huh.

Hollow: Back to the burg to spend them, or should we talk to Solaire first?

Fluke: I wanna talk to Solaire!

Evanz: I second that.

Rage: Let's go talk to Mr. Sunbro.

Hollow: Alright then.

**Hollow made sure to smash the crate before the staircase, and collect the soul item, before continuing to Solaire. Fluke knowing Hollow would do something like that ran, just behind Hollow, and kept heading towards Solaire, and got there first. Evanz shortly after, and Rage second to last, after trying to ninja the soul item away from hollow. They all individually talked to Solaire, Fluke and Hollow listening to the man banter on, Evanz, reading the subtitles and skipping the dialog after, and Rage skipped every line except for "Jolly Co-operation!". After completing the dialog and collecting the Soapstone, Fluke and Rage went for the shortcut on the bridge, and Hollow and Evanz didn't want to risk the souls, and took the long way to the bonfire. Rage had convinced Fluke to draw out the Hellkite drake, telling him that he'll have time to reach the safety of the staircase. Evanz and Hollow, thinking his reaction will be worth it, didn't say a thing. The reaction was all they had hoped for, but Rage was disappointed, not being able to pick up Flukes Bloodstain.**

Hollow: Let's be serious here, shall we?

Fluke: Do we have to?

Hollow: I would prefer it, yeah. What was with the upgraded Tauros Demon?

Evanz: It's probably got something to do with that "operation: whatever the fuck".

Hollow: Thanks again, Rage, by the way.

Rage: You're welcome. This is so cool though! All four of us, AND better bosses!

Evanz: It was pretty fun.

Fluke: Yeah... even if Rage is a dick.

Hollow: I guess it is pretty cool.

Rage: So NOW it's cool?

Hollow: It was always cool. I just didn't care for it before.

**And so Fluke, after getting his souls back, decided to up his faith in order to get himself into the Sunbro Covenant. Hollow after killing the undead merchant, got the stats for the Uchigatana, and grabbed the Golden Pine Resin that Rage and Fluke missed earlier. Evanz decided to upgrade his Int, in order to become a Sorcerer, and Rage, with the help of the rest of the crew, managed to score the Black Knight Sword from the Black Knight in the burg. He didn't quite have the levels for it, but once he did, he thought he would carry the group.**


End file.
